Undeniable
by Divine Amethyst
Summary: Sasuke, like her feelings, were undeniable.  /SasuSaku/ One-Shot.


_A/N:_

_Unfortunate Events here:D_

_I decided to write a one-shot to get in the mood, hopefully, it's sufficient enough for you all._

_I'd hate for one of the first writings to suck o.o_

_Enjoy:3_

Summary: _Sasuke, like her feelings, were undeniable. _

_**Undeniable;**_

One-shot.

_When he's the only thing you _breathe, _what sacrifices would you make?_ _"Sasuke, I hope someday you'll be able to understand." _A snort. _"Understanding is overrated Sakura. I need to believe, and lately, you're the only person I _believe _in."_

Never-ending trees blocked all ways of her vision; she didn't know where the end or the beginning happened to be. The sky was dark and quite difficult to see through in the light mist that started to form. Her breath came out rugged and slow. She had been outside for to long, but she was keen on finding _him._

_**Searching, wanting, hoping, falling. **__Why don't you see me, Sasuke Uchiha? _

The moon above showed her some direction, and a tiny amount of stars flickered across the dark blue sky. She had been looking for the field where the stars could be seen without any trees and because he was there – waiting.

Her ivory skin was slightly exposed due to her firm fitting white flowing dress. A white flower, the inner rims a light purple was tucked behind her ear to give the dress more appeal. White flats plastered against her feet, where they crunched the small twigs and dirt accumulated on the now not unstained white shoes.

Her eyes fixed on the moon and she felt her heart accelerate as the night was growing ever more darkly. She was starting to feel scared, either for herself, or because she couldn't find him she didn't know.

She knew she shouldn't have worn white, and she should have placed on better shoes, but her heart and soul wasn't agreeing. She could hear in the soft billowing breeze, in the rough wind increasing, she could _feel _it that in the rare smile of his there was something she could not find but she needed it.

In her mind, she dared to call it love, but she didn't know what love was. Love to girls in the lower parts of Konoha was flowers and chocolates, soft reassuring whispers by those who thought love was simple. Love wasn't simple, it hurt, but she wanted to know what it was like to be loved by him.

Denial was common - it was endless. Heck when was there someone out there who hadn't once been in denial or some situation where they felt…lonely?

She began to stumble, her hands groping for something to grip onto before she collided with the hard ground, the dirty walkway. Rough bark scratched against the skin of her cheek and she let out a soft whimper as her face grazed a tree. At least it had provided her with stability but it wasn't soft.

Her face lifted towards the sky where she felt something wet splatter against her complexion. Dark murky clouds were slowly starting to move along the sky, determined to swallow up the moon and stars. Her frame pressed against the tree, and her cheek connected tighter against the bark.

Always, when she needed to find something, obstacles got in the way. Her life was full of obstacles, of sheer pain and agony. She needed a miracle to help her. Suddenly, her thoughts once more were engulfed by the pure tranquility his name showered over her. His silence – although aggravating at times – was colorful, and ever changing. He was never dull, and could be beautiful and gentle at the rarest of moments. His heart – once towered with black – never showed, but it was bright. She could see his light simple and full of hidden colors.

With such radiance she wondered why he bothered staying in such a small town when she knew his family was elsewhere.

What could he possibly be staying for? Or rather who?

Naruto – his faithful friend was off on his honeymoon with his new wife, Hinata Hyuuga – cousin of the prodigy Neji Hyuuga who Sasuke was an acquaintance with, but why would Sasuke stay to see him?

Neji was busy sparring all the time with the girl everyone knew he fancied – Tenten. Shikamaru was pondering over his troubles with two girls who captivated his small fond heart – and Choji was there for support.

_Was he there for her?_

_Why?_

She was anything but beautiful with her pale complexion many found horrendous due to her bigger than normal forehead. Jade eyes that always seemed criticizing according to other nurses. Small, button nose that appeared to stick up at everything anyone mentioned. A small frame hardly taller than 5'1" – couldn't even see past civilian's shoulders.

Why would he be there just to see her, and answer to her many – annoying – questions? His responses were always curt but surprisingly soft. He was captivating, and she wanted to be by him.

_He loves you._

She shuddered at the mention of him loving her; yes she did indeed think she loved him. She hoped. Yet, for him to love her? That was ridiculous and quite frankly impossible!

Shoving away the abruptness that ensued when she even thought of his presence, she pulled away from the tree and hopped along the dark passages of the well what she thought was a forest. Her breath came out in puffs since the air was growing colder. Her hands rose to rub against her bare shoulders, hoping to rub enough friction so that her body heat would rise.

She felt utterly stupid for wandering alone at night with a hardly warm dress through a dark forest that quite obviously she wouldn't escape from anytime soon. A sharp cracking sound snapped her from her day dreaming and her eyes sharpened on something rustling to her left. A dark silhouette appeared and she felt herself stricken with fear. Her fighting instincts were starting to kick and her hand clenched into a fist to swing at the figure.

Warm, callused hands grabbed the oncoming fist and long slender fingers secured her wrist. An amused tone ran through her ears, familiar, and snarky.

"Haruno, do you know how idiotic it is to swing your fist at someone who could quite possible be out to kill you? Your hesitation would have had you killed before you even heard the rustling."

Her heart accelerated in her small chest, and she swallowed her fear, a temper rising in the midst.

"You're just cocky! An arrogant man who thinks taking a nighttime stroll is something to be amused especially when you happen to find a woman!"

She hadn't realized the man her thoughts kept turning to was the man gripping her wrist still firmly.

"An arrogant man who happened to be out on a nighttime stroll protecting you."

"Protecting me? You've still got your hand on my wrist! Let go of me, you fool!" Her voice rose a few octaves, and his hand released her thin wrist.

"I'm hurt," The sarcasm of his voice wasn't hard to miss. "You don't even recognize me."

Her eyes widened as his face loomed closer to hers, and she felt a scarlet tinge spread across her complexion.

"S-Sasuke!" She spluttered, her fingers shooting to the hem of her dress, where she was ready to tear the fabric from the pure humiliation.

"What are you doing out here?" He was all serious, his tall frame leaning back slightly on the soles of his dark shoes.

"Looking for y- the field."

"Looking for yfield? Sounds exciting, I happen to know a _field _around though."

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath, hoping with all her might that he wasn't good of hearing.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her body in front of his, steering her through the dark surroundings, occasionally taking turns and finally her eyes were met with what she had been searching for hours. Or what seemed like hours.

Her eyes flashed across the sky, and she was met with bright, bright, stars. Her lips parted slowly and her companion glanced at her, expressionless.

"You're amused at nothing."

She turned towards him simply choosing to ignore his insult, and let herself fall. Her back collided with the soft grass slightly dampened with a light coating of dew. Her arms sprawled across the large space and she closed her eyes for a few moments relishing the details captured within her mind.

"Sasuke, why are you here?"

Her eyelashes brushed against her skin as her eyelids opened and her head turned in the grass to stare up at his beautiful frame.

"I'm here because I chose to be." Of course a small answer with nothing able to understand.

"Sasuke, I hope someday you'll be able to understand." He snorted, his hands shoving into his dark slacks.

"Understanding is overrated Sakura. I need to believe, and lately, you're the only person I believe in."

Her eyes widened in slight disbelief, her thoughts turning to mush as his gaze met with hers.

"That is the real reason I stayed. Not for anyone else, but you." A warm sensation bubbled in the core of her stomach.

He kneeled beside her on the grass, the sharp wind brushing his hair across his pale face. Her arm stretched before him, her fingertips tracing the lines of his jaw, and she tugged his dark locks behind his ear. He froze, becoming rigid with shock. She herself was shocked she had never imagined herself to be able to come out and touch him.

The moonlight brightened his features considerably and when he turned to look at her she felt speechless. Her heart erratically beating and her breathing came out in sharp hiccups.

"Why?" She whispered in response to his earlier statement.

He took a few seconds to collect his thoughts, his eyes running over her.

"Aa. Sakura you're the only one who's still here for me." A puzzled expression sprawled against her face.

"Still here? What on earth-" Her eyes flared as he interrupted her with a single movement of his hand pressing against her mouth.

"You honestly think Naruto will be here for me as often as he used to be? He has a family to grow Sakura. Neji is developing feelings way beyond his complicity for Tenten." Sakura let out a soft laugh. "Shikamaru is puzzled, something that doesn't happen often and Kakashi who knows where he is. Gone far away."

"Ino is to busy for me you know Sasuke." She commented.

His eyes rolled with irritation as he fixed a pointed glare upon her. "You still have her to speak with, maybe not in person all day long as you'd like but you still have her."

Her voice trembled as she lifted herself up to wrap her arms around his tempting waist.

"Naruto will always be by your side, and Neji although busy with developing feelings is here for you to. Even Shikamaru with his conflicting emotions is there!" She breathed into the fabric of his shirt, resting her face against his chest.

"Men aren't always the people other men want by their side." She laughed warily, missing the hidden context of his words. But, as he pulled away from her slightly and gazed into her infinite jade eyes, realization hit her.

Before she could speak, his mouth brushed lightly against hers. Her fingers wound up in his soft dark hair and she felt her worries crumble. His worn palms pressed against her soft cheeks and he broke apart to whisper in her ear. Warmth spread across her once chilled figure.

"I see the way you think people look at you. You're beautiful, and I can't help but feel different, and not so moody when I'm with you." His voice began to shake, raw emotions slipping through.

A small smile settled onto her lips and she turned her gaze onto the dark sky, seeing the rain threatening to appear.

_He made her feel wanted he made her realize that walking alone wasn't fulfilling. He let his emotions show when around her._

_He…loved her._

_She loved him._

_A/N:_

_Well xD_

_Hope you liked it._

_The ending was iffy but I just decided to go with it:]_


End file.
